Curiosity
by AnxiousA
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto had a conversation about... females. Sasuke's mind wanders to a certain one. They're 13 in this, placed before Sasuke left the village. Lime. Sasuke is arguably OOC. logicbedamned. Read and review, please! C:


_**Curiosity**_

Sasuke Uchiha was curious. Naturally, since he was a healthy thirteen-year-old male. But, he was also the type to experiment when he wasn't sure of something. Which was fine, except when they involved a certain pink-haired teammate. She'd been in his thoughts lately, after his chat with Naruto about females and their… _anatomy_.

_Flashback_

"I'm telling you, teme! Boobs! They're amazing!"

"Che, whatever, dobe."

"Just look at the females in the rookie nine! Ino, Hinata, and Sakura!"

"What about them?"

"Well, Ino is really pretty. I mean, _super_ pretty! But she sometimes has a rotten personality! And Hinata is shy and kind, ne? But she's _too_ shy! She turns red and faints almost every time I see her! I wonder why…"

Sasuke shook his head and muttered an "idiot" under his breath.

"And then there's our very own, _Sakura_!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"She's perfect! If only she'd go out with me." He pouted.

"Baka," Sasuke remarked coldly. "What do any of them have to do with boobs?"  
"They're girls, teme! Girls have boobs!"

Sasuke couldn't believe he was sitting here talking to him about this.  
"I'm done with you, Naruto."

"I hear they're squishy and soft and every guy's dream!"

Sasuke got up from the tree stumps they were sitting on and began to walk off.

"Boo, teme! Don't leave!"

"I'm done, dobe!" Sasuke stalked off, effectively ending their conversation about the opposite sex.

_End Flashback_

Sasuke was sitting in his apartment on his couch thinking about that conversation.

_Sakura, eh?_

He wondered what Sakura's breasts felt like. He looked at his palm. Would they fit perfectly in his hand? How would they feel? Sasuke's ears turned red at his train of thought. What was he thinking? Sakura was his teammate, _nothing else_. Or so he thought. He sighed in annoyance. She's crossed his mind at least three times every day since his talk with Naruto. Why? Did he _want_ to touch her? He grumbled and got up from his couch. He was going to do something about this curiosity. He walked out of his door and headed for Sakura's house.

Moments later Sasuke was staring at the Haruno's front door. What was he supposed to do? Casually ask to feel her up? He scoffed and tugged his hand through his hair. Damn it all. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Seconds passed, and he heard soft padding of feet coming down a short flight of stairs. The dark green door opened and revealed Sakura, herself. Her vibrant green eyes widened.  
"Sasuke-kun! What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke's lips formed a tight line as he searched for an excuse to get into her house.

"Well I—"

"My parents aren't really home right now, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I let a teammate in."

She smiled warmly and ushered him into her home. They walked into the living room and sat on the plush couch.  
"So, what brings you to my house, Sasuke-kun?"  
"I don't know. I was bored."

Sakura bit her lip.  
"Oh. Well, I don't know how to entertain you. Would you like some tea?"  
"… Can I ask you something?" Sasuke turned to look at Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura's eyes were wide with wonder at what the Uchiha could possibly want to know.

"Can I…"

Sasuke's ears turned red again.

"Can I _touch you_?"

Sakura blinked.  
"What do you mean?"

Sasuke growled in frustration.  
"I mean like... _this_."

He scooted closer to Sakura and placed his hand on one of her small mounds. He gave and experimental squeeze, and earned a gasp from the small female.  
"Oh."

Sasuke looked at Sakura's expression. Her eyes were half-lidded, and her bottom lip was between her teeth. He pressed his forehead against hers and brought his other hand up to squeeze her other breast. Sakura's mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Naruto and I were talking the other day…"

He ran his thumbs over where he thought her nipples were, and he felt them harden.

"About _boobs_."

Sakura's hands grabbed Sasuke's elbows and a quiet moan escaped her mouth.

"And I've been thinking about yours."

He slowly dragged one of his hands to the zipper of her dress and pulled it down slowly.

"Will you let me see them, Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun… Why so sudden_lyyy_…"

Her voice trailed off as she felt his hand push her chest together as much as they would go. They were small, but Sasuke liked them.

"I don't know, Sakura. Can I?"

A light blush was spread over her cheeks.

"Hai."

He moved his face from hers and pulled the shoulders of her dress down, allowing it to bunch up at her waist. She was shaking slightly, and he noticed.  
"Calm down, Sakura. If you want me to stop, just say so."

She nodded her head and he looked down at her chest. Her breasts were clad in a simple white bra with a pink bow adorning the middle where the cups met. He leaned his face down towards her almost cleavage and kissed the spot just above the bow. He then snaked one of his hands to her back to undo the simplistic bra. It came off easily. He pushed the straps off of her shoulders and let it fall to the couch. He sat back up and gazed at her bare chest. Sakura's hand came up to cup Sasuke's face.  
"S-Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke's eyes were half lidded as he brought his face into her chest again. He took one of her pert nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. His hand was messaging her other breast, eliciting a moan from the girl. His teeth lightly grazed her, making her gasp and weave her fingers in his hair. He pulled away from her, and looked into her verdigris eyes. He brought his face forward and unceremoniously crashed his lips against hers. Their lips moved together clumsily, neither fully knowing what to do. But it worked. A spark ignited between them, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the feel of each other. Sakura's hand came up to push on his shoulder, and Sasuke released her. As they caught their breath, they stared at one another, one mind trying to figure out what happened and another trying to commit it to memory.

"Sasuke-kun, I—"

Sasuke bent down to pick up her bra. He handed it to her and turned away. She sighed and redressed her top half. Once she was done they sat in silence.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to—"

He turned to look at her, his face unreadable. She gulped.

"We need to address what just happened, Sasuk—"

"Not right now."

"But—!"

He cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Will you stop by tomorrow?" he questioned.

Sakura stared at the young Uchiha before her.  
"I-I guess…"

A smile found its way to his lips, and even if it only lasted for a few seconds, it was all Sakura needed. He leaned forward again, and slowly put his lips on hers. This time was softer, not as needy as the first one.

"Until then, Sakura."

He got up, and let himself out of the Haruno residence.


End file.
